


watch the sunset disappear

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Ragarnok", Jenny has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch the sunset disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoiler for the finale which I have not seen but am spoiled for. Don't know where precisely it fits in the timeline established but hey, that puts me on level with the SH writers room. 
> 
> For the one million words silly titles weekend challenge   
> Prompt: you look like I need a drink 
> 
> Title from Luke Bryan's "Drink a Beer"

Jenny sat outside her trailer, staring up at the dimming sky without seeing a thing. Bone tired, she couldn't sleep, even if she could handle the thought of actually going into the trailer and lying down alone on the bed that had so recently been made for two, the bed that probably still carried the scent of the man who would never lie down beside her again. Time was, she would have just gone to Abbie's, crashed there but that option wasn't an option any longer either. The sense of crushing loss, ever present for the last few days, tightened her chest, made it hard to breathe as she wondered just where she went from here. 

She jumped as a six pack of beer was placed on the table beside her, accompanied by a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time.  

"You look like I need a drink." 

Her head whipped around and up, her jaw dropping at the sight she saw there. She tried to speak but no words came out and a genuine smile came to Frank's lips. "First I sneak up on you, now you're speechless?" His voice was gentle, almost teasing. "I knew things were bad, but..." 

Jenny swallowed hard, trying to think of a time when things had actually been worse. Even with all the crap she'd been through in her life, she couldn't, and that said plenty about how bad things indeed were. Pushing the thought away as too painful, she concentrated on something else, something more immediate. "What are you doing here?" Her voice, even to her own ears, was hoarse and Frank didn't blink, just pulled a bottle from the pack, opened it and handed it over to her. 

"Seems Sleepy Hollow is the new Hotel California," he told her. She must have looked confused because he said, twisting open his own beer as he did so, "You can check out any time you like, but..."

Once again his voice trailed off and her eyes narrowed. It might not be that simple for her but he was the exception. He'd got out and he was alive and he was with his family and damn it, the fact that they'd had one happy ending was all she'd been holding on to. "Frank," she said and it was admonition and warning all at once. 

He sighed as he raised his bottle to his lips, shook his head. His gaze fell on the chair beside her - Joe's chair, her mind screamed - and instead of sitting in it, he just shucked his jacket on to the grass near her chair, dropped down onto it. "I'm here," he said quietly, closing one warm hand over her white knuckled grip on the arm of her chair, "because someone who means a lot to me - someone who, if things had worked out different, could have meant even more - is having a really shitty time. And I want to help... if I can." 

The feel of his skin against hers triggered a rush of memories of too few nights together and too many what-ifs and the tears that she hadn't been able to cry until now threatened to suddenly choke her. She couldn't talk, all she could do was nod, turn her hand under his and tighten her grip on his. 

His smile was blurry, but familiar, comforting. "OK  then," he said and they drank the rest of the beer in silence, still holding hands. 


End file.
